


Breakthrough

by MakutaMatata



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: After a battle with Eggman, Sonic finds himself injured with nobody around to help him. Just as he was thinking it, the one person he wanted to see the most came knocking.





	Breakthrough

The waves of high tide crashed against the rocks on the beach. The seas were angry that afternoon as Sonic the Hedgehog stumbled back to his shack on the beach. It was nothing much, but Sonic was never the type to place too much value on material wealth. Simple and comfortable was all he needed. 

He had just wrapped up a particularly brutal battle with Dr. Eggman. As usual, Sonic came out on top, but not before sustaining some minor injuries. Nothing a good afternoon nap wouldn’t fix. 

Sonic reached the door of his hut and flung it open. He limped into the dimly lit interior and tossed himself into the hammock he slept on. Trying to drift off to sleep proved to be a tougher task than he had initially anticipated, as the pain of his injuries kept waking him up. He decided that lying down and taking it easy was better than nothing. 

A pang of loneliness suddenly washed over him. The blue hedgehog hated being in such a vulnerable position, but he found himself wishing that someone was there to keep him company, and possibly help him tend to his wounds. Tails, maybe? Knuckles? Eh, maybe not. Espio? That would be a little awkward, if nothing else. 

A fleeting thought passed through his head. A warm presence, making his chest tickle for a moment. Like a passing breeze, it was gone as quickly as it had come. Who was it? Someone with the warmth and passion of a fire, yet the gentleness and benevolence of the water. Someone who he knew he could count on through thick and thin, and someone who’s touch could spur him to push himself to his limits and beyond. Someone who he adored with all the adoration he could muster, and someone who adored him in much the same way. 

The image of that fleeting glimpse floated back into his mind. A girl, pink as a rose and passionate to a fault. Sweet like candy, and beautiful like a bouquet of flowers. It was Amy Rose, the one person he wanted to see more than anyone else at that moment. 

Sonic groaned a little bit. As much as he genuinely cared about Amy, calling her out of the blue and asking her to come over would absolutely be a recipe for disaster. She loved Sonic, so much so that Sonic had no idea how to react to all the attention she showered him with. If he called her now, she would be there in an instant, smothering him with all the love she had in her. She would be beyond excited. Even though he was used to being the center of attention, so much attention in a romantic context made him uncomfortable. When she displayed her feelings so openly to the extent that she normally did, Sonic had no idea how to express his own feelings in return. He just had no idea how to respond. Plus, inviting her over now would be embarrassing. Not only was he injured and vulnerable, but Amy would realize right off the bat how Sonic felt about her when she saw that she was the one he turned to in his time of need. He always had a feeling she could see right through him, but this would be the icing on the cake. 

After giving it some thought, Sonic resigned himself to the fact that he’d be spending the night on his own. He sighed and leaned back in his hammock. Since he would be alone, he figured he’d try to make the best of it. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, there was a knock at his door. 

Sonic was confused, and a little apprehensive. He hadn’t invited anyone over. 

With a painful wince, he clambered to his feet and limped back to his doorway. There was no peephole, so Sonic had no idea who it could be. He was just hoping beyond hope that it wasn’t Eggman, out for round two. There was no way he’d be able to win this time around. 

When he pulled the door open, he found one of the last people he was expecting to see. 

It was the pink hedgehog whose company he was yearning for, Amy Rose. 

“Sonic!” she immediately gasped upon seeing that he was injured. “You really are hurt!”

“Wha- A-amy?” Sonic stammered. 

Amy barely even seemed to hear him. All of her attention was focused on Sonic’s wounds. Her eyes were wide with worry. 

“Oh no!” she whimpered. “We need to get you all patched up.”

Without waiting for Sonic to invite her in, she marched through Sonic’s front door and let it swing shut behind her. She gently tugged Sonic along and laid him out on his hammock. She leaned over him with worry, scanning his body for the worst of his wounds. 

As Amy looked over him in silence, Sonic was struggling to find the right words. The initial shock of Amy showing up so suddenly still hadn’t worn off. His mind was abuzz with many different emotions, but one shone through the most. 

It was warmth. 

He had no idea how Amy had known to show up right then, but she did, and Sonic was so glad. Her face shone genuine concern for his well-being. Sonic always knew that Amy loved him and cared about him deeply, and he cared for her deeply as well, but it never really occurred to him just how deep it went. For a long time, he thought she was just an obsessed fangirl who’s crush would fade. But it never did. Sonic admired her passion above all else, and her warm, strong heart never failed to leave its mark on his. It took him years to realize how he felt about her, but as time went on and he got to know her better, he realized that maybe there was more to her than initially met the eye. 

Amy was already rummaging through her bag, evidently searching for something. After a moment, she withdrew a first aid kit. Sonic had no idea how it fit in there, but then again, Sonic had no idea how she carried around her hammer either. He always assumed it was the same way that he carried around all of his rings. 

Amy’s eyes met his. She shot him the warmest, most loving of smiles. Even Sonic could tell how much much unsaid emotion was behind it. He thought her smile was beautiful, and he couldn’t help being awestruck. He felt that uncomfortable tickling sensation in his chest creep back. He tried to return her smile, but all he could muster was an awkward lopsided grimace. 

“You just stay still now, Sonic,” she breathed. “Let Amy Rose work her magic.”

Sonic was struck by the gentleness of her words. He watched as she leaned over him and began to patch him up. 

“Amy?” Sonic murmured. 

“Hmm?” she replied, not looking up from Sonic’s wounded form.

“How… did you know?” Sonic asked, partially in reference to the fact that he was injured, and partially in reference to the fact that she was the one he wanted to see above all else right then. 

The pink hedgehog glanced back up and beamed at him. “I always know when my Sonic needs his Amy the most. Call it a sixth sense. I just know, and I come running.”

She shot him a flirty, knowing wink. 

Whoa. That couldn’t be true. Was she psychic? Reading his mind was totally not cool. There was no way she could actually do that, could she? Knowing her, he wouldn’t be surprised, but still. 

Amy must have seen the shock and horror etched onto his face, because she giggled. 

“That was a joke, Sonic,” she told him. 

Sonic was relieved and he cracked a smile, even laughed a little, but his question was still unanswered. 

“Actually, I heard about the battle from Tails,” she continued, turning her attention back to Sonic’s wounds. “I ran into him just a few minutes ago. He told me you got a little scuffed up, so I decided to come and check on you to make sure you’re okay. I didn’t realize it was this bad, though!”

Sonic smiled. Tails really had his back, both in battle and with his romantic life. 

The blue hedgehog scoffed. “C’mon, Amy. This is nothin'. I’m alright.”

Amy glared at him. “You most certainly are not! You can act as tough as you want, Sonic, but I can see right through you. I know you better than anyone else, remember?”

Sonic hated to admit it, but she was right. He was just trying to impress Amy by acting cool and tough in front of her. It wasn’t the first time either. 

“I had a feeling you would be acting too tough for your own good,” she continued. “That’s actually why I decided to come check up on you. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on you, mister tough guy.”

She reached out and gently poked his nose. She smiled softly and continued to tend to his wounds. Sonic still wasn’t sure what to say. He simply stared at her, awestruck. 

“That Eggman really did a number on you, huh?” Amy observed. “I get that he’s trying to kill you, but maybe next time he could try to kill you more softly or something.”

Sonic cracked a smile at Amy’s words and chuckled softly. She always knew how to bring a smile to his face. Amy giggled gently as well and paused her work. It was the cutest giggle Sonic had ever heard. 

She looked up at Sonic, the echo of her last laugh still etched onto her face. Beneath that was a look of concern. 

“You’re not talking very much, huh?” she observed. “Normally you do most of the talking when we hang out.”

Sonic shrugged. “I’m just tired from all that fighting. I could use a good nap right about now.”

That was an outright lie. Being exhausted never stopped him from flapping his jaw. No, the real reason he was talking was because he was absolutely enamored. He and Amy had a lot of moments over the time they’d known each other, but something about this was magical. He felt a wave of emotion washing over him, but what that emotion was, he couldn’t put his finger on. So many conflicting thoughts and emotions floating through his head and heart made it harder for him to articulate a conversation. 

The look on Amy’s face made it clear that she saw right through him. 

*************

After some time, Amy finished patching him up. He was covered in gauze and tape. As Sonic gazed down at his body, he found himself kind of digging the look. Maybe he’d try using some sports tape for support next time he went into battle. It totally added to his cool, athletic motif. 

He actually felt a lot better now, and re-energized as well. He sat up and rubbed his head. Amy took a step back and admired her handiwork. 

“Wow,” Sonic said as he moved his arms and legs to test for pain. “I can’t even feel any pain now. This is amazing! Thanks, Ames. I appreciate it.”

With those last words, he shot her the warmest, most loving smile he could muster. He wanted to give her a sign, anything that would be a sign of hope for her, especially since he couldn’t bring himself to tell her outright. 

Amy blushed and smiled bashfully. “Oh, Sonic. You don’t have to thank me for caring for the hedgehog I love.”

The blue hedgehog unsteadily got to his feet, and Amy rushed forward to support him. She didn’t need to, though, for Sonic was able to stand with no issue. Amy grinned broadly and pulled him into a tight hug that caught Sonic off guard. He broke out into a blush that turned his cheeks beat red. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she whispered, pulling him in closer. 

After a moment, Sonic wrapped his hands around her in return and held her close. He could hear the sounds of her breathing through the silence, only interrupted by the sound of the crashing waves from the beach outside. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon as the two hedgehogs shared a warm embrace, but neither of them noticed. At that moment, they were focused solely on one another. The orange light from outside flooded in. Sonic and Amy pulled away from each other for a moment and simply gazed into each other’s eyes. Their eye contact lasted much longer than usual.

If nothing had interrupted them, who knows what would have happened? Maybe they would have even kissed. But, alas. 

“Oh no!” Amy yelped, noticing the clock on the wall behind Sonic. “Is that the time?”

“Huh?” Sonic asked, turning around. The clock read 6:42pm. “Yep, that’s the time alright. Good observation.”

Amy shot him annoyed glare for a moment before pulling away from his grip. Sonic chuckled. 

“I have to get to my kickboxing class at 7!” she exclaimed, hastily packing up her belongings. 

Sonic wasn’t sure how to respond. The last thing he wanted right then was for Amy to leave, especially since they were so close to a breakthrough, and since he was so close to being able to tell Amy how he felt. 

“It was great to see you, Sonic,” she told him as she backpedalled towards the door. “Make sure you get some rest, and you’ll be healed up in no time. I had a lot of fun today!”

Sonic was confused. “You had fun?”

“Of course I had fun, silly,” Amy replied. “I always have fun when I’m with you, no matter what we’re doing.”

“Oh, r-right” Sonic stammered sheepishly. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that he always enjoyed the time they spent together and that he had fun today too, or at least that he was happy to see her. But nothing came out. Only that sheepish, lopsided smile again. 

“Well, Sonic, I’ll see you when I see you!” Amy continued. “Don’t be a stranger! Text me whenever, okay? I love you, now and always.”

She was halfway out the door when the words tumbled out of Sonic’s mouth. 

“Amy, wait!”

Amy stopped short. She almost seemed to freeze in place. Hearing Sonic call her name so desperately must have been exactly what she wanted to hear. She turned around to face her love. 

“Sonic?” she hesitantly asked. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but she did anyway. 

“Err,” Sonic began, scratching the back of his head. He was in way too deep to back out now. 

“It, uh, it was good to see you too, Amy. I’m glad you came over when you did.”

Amy seemed to swell with joy. She flashed her beautiful smile at her Sonic, the same one she always reserved for him and nobody else. If she didn’t know how Sonic felt before, she totally knew now. There was no delaying it anymore. He had finally gotten one foot in the door.

Sonic watched as Amy practically skipped out of his home with one final wave and let the door swing shut behind her. He stood in the middle of the room, alone once again. 

Amy wasn’t as forward as she usually was today. Sonic wondered why. Had she finally realized that being overly forward wasn’t the best way to his heart? Or maybe she was just off her game. Either way, Sonic was glad. It led to a breakthrough that they both desperately needed, even though it was such a small one. He did feel bad about not being much a conversationalist, but there was always next time. He always enjoyed their idle chats. He’d tell her about his grand adventures, his exhilarating battles against Eggman, and they’d talk about even slow, everyday life things as well, such as their favorite TV shows or their friends. No matter what they discussed, Sonic always had a great time. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what it was about her that made him feel this way. Sure, she was a very strong, passionate, and caring lady who had a bottomless heart with enough room for anyone and everyone she ever met. But there was more to her than that. She understood Sonic on a much deeper level than anyone else he had ever met. And he felt he could understand her too. There was a depth to their bond that could not be replicated with just anyone. She had proven this to him time and time again. 

Maybe it was about time he had a heart to heart with her. Slowing down enough to talk about his feelings was something he never cared for, but he also felt that Amy was worth slowing down for. If nothing else, he wanted to spend more time with her. 

It was for that reason that Sonic plunged his hand into a small table drawer near his hammock and withdrew his cell phone. Glancing at the clock, he realized that he’d been staring at the door that Amy just exited through for almost half an hour. Her kickboxing class must have already been in full swing. She wouldn’t get his message right away if he sent one. He pulled up his chat with Amy. She did tell him to not be a stranger, after all. 

He tapped away at the keyboard, typing his message. Finally, after giving it a nervous once-over he hit the send button. He watched as the message was sent out. 

He smiled as he read it over once more, and then hopped back into his hammock to wait for her eventual reply. 

*************

Back in the city, Amy was finally getting out of her kickboxing class. It was already 8pm. She was sweaty and gross, so she decided to take a shower at the gym itself. As a result, it wasn’t until a while after she got Sonic’s text that she finally read it. 

She could hardly believe her eyes. A grin spread across her face, and she felt herself welling up inside. She had always known, and finally, she had proof that she was right all along. After she typed her reply, she excitedly bounded out the door. 

Sonic’s message practically echoed in her mind as she made for Sonic’s shack as fast as her exhausted legs would carry her.

The whole time, she was grinning with glee as she thought about Sonic's invitation: 

“Yo Ames, you wanna do something after your kickboxing class? Maybe we can go out for a movie, or get some grub, or even just hang out at my place and talk for a while. It was nice to see you earlier. ;)”

Finally, they’d had the breakthrough they so desperately needed, and Amy could not contain her joy. 


End file.
